Dess' Progress Report
by Kat.R.777
Summary: Dess' progress report for her first summer at camp. Hints at Luke/Dess. Dess is my OC from my story 'The Keeper of Fate'. You can find Percy's Progress Report on Rick Riordan's website. This idea is 100 percent Rick Riordan's.


**Title: Dess' Progress Report**

**Setting: Dess' (OC from my story The Keeper of Fate) first summer at camp, so two summers before the PJO series starts. **

**Rating: K+ for mentions of very mild violence.**

**Notes: ****Thanks to everyone who has read this story, and to those who favourited it. To the person that put it on alert, I'm sorry, but this is just a one-shot. Special thanks to **Honest**, **Silents-in-the-Library**, **HGGirl97**, **MeganLeBlanc**, **chaSing b0b, angel2u** , **Princess Andromeda 3 **and **erbERB **for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: ****You can find Percy's Progress Report on Rick Riordan's website. This idea is 100% Rick Riordan's. He also owns the PJO series and any non-OCs mentioned in this one-shot.**

* * *

><p>Dear <strong>Dess Gemmae<strong>,

Below is your progress report for the summer, which will be sent home to your parents…or maybe not. We are happy to report that most of your marks are adequate, though you could use improvement in several areas. We have generously decided to forgive your dismal performance in one particular activity and to not feed you to the harpies at the present time. Please review and sign (using your FULL NAME) for our records.

Sincerely,

_Chiron_, Activities Director and _Dionysus_, Camp Director

* * *

><p><strong>Activity:<strong> Monster-Maiming

**Grade:** C-

**Comments:** Dess seems to prefer avoiding the monsters to destroying them. It's almost as though she's afraid of them. However, after many, many false starts, she has proven herself to be somewhat competent when she absolutely has to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Activity:<strong> Defense

**Grade:** C+

**Comments: **Dess does not spend excessive amounts of time in the infirmary, which is more than can be said for most campers. Although there was that one incident with the bumblebee. She really should have told us about her allergies.

* * *

><p><strong>Activity:<strong> Sword Fighting

**Grade:** C

**Comments:** Dess is average when it comes to swordsmanship. It would help if she spent less time staring at the instructor and more time paying attention to what he's teaching her.

* * *

><p><strong>Activity:<strong> Team Spirit

**Grade:** D+

**Comments:** Dess has trouble getting along well with certain campers, particularly Cheryl. We would like to remind her that it is not acceptable to set people's hair on fire with pocket blowtorches.

* * *

><p><strong>Activity:<strong> Greek Speak

**Grade:** D

**Comments:** Dess' Ancient Greek can only be described as utterly atrocious. If she doesn't try harder, Annabeth might just snap one day out of frustration and that would not be pretty, we assure you.

* * *

><p><strong>Activity:<strong> Foot Racing

**Grade:** A+

**Comments:** Dess is excellent at foot racing. She is faster than most of the nymphs, even when they are not in tree form, though we ask that Dess remember to be polite and not brag when she beats them in a race. Their self-esteem is very fragile.

* * *

><p><strong>Activity:<strong> Archery

**Grade:** C-

**Comments:** Dess has made some progress in this class. Incidentally, it would be wonderful if she would stop shooting arrows at her brother Beckendorf as it is very difficult to remove them, especially when they wind up in rather awkward places.

* * *

><p><strong>Activity:<strong> Javelin Throwing

**Grade:** D

**Comments:** Needs improvement. Dess rarely hits the target. More often than not she misses and hits her fellow campers instead. We ourselves have occasionally been victims of her terrible aim, though sometimes it seems as if she does it on purpose...

* * *

><p><strong>Activity:<strong> Rock Climbing

**Grade:** B

**Comments:** Dess recently made it up the climbing wall in record time (excluding the satyrs' records, and Cheryl's, and Pollux's, and Katie's, and...well, it's more of a personal best than an actual record), though for some reason she claims she does not enjoy this activity. She seems rather frightened of the clashing rocks and the lava at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Activity:<strong> Arts & Crafts

**Grade:** A-

**Comments:** Dess excels at forging, though she is rather hesitant when it comes to making weapons and armour. However, she recently made an excellent recliner for the Big House with a built-in back massager. Continue positive work.

* * *

><p><strong>Activity:<strong> Winged Horseback Riding

**Grade:** F

**Comments:** Needs severe improvement. Dess refuses to even get on the pegasus. Luke has made several attempts to persuade her, but she will not listen. We recently granted Luke permission to use drastic measures. He then gave a rather diabolical laugh. Just...beware.

* * *

><p><strong>Activity:<strong> Canoe Racing

**Grade:** B+

**Comments: **Dess does fairly well at this activity. Most campers do. It seems Luke is the only one who continuously falls into the water, and we believe this is partially Dess' fault. He gets rather distracted whenever she flips her hair, or smiles, or laughs, or breathes... Perhaps it would be best if she did not join him during canoe lessons. For some reason he does not appreciate her laughing at him when he climbs back into the canoe dripping wet.

* * *

><p><strong>Please sign here (using your FULL NAME!): <strong>_Dess…_ Oh, fine! _Desdemona Gemmae_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If you smiled even a little while reading this, no matter the reason, then my goal is complete.<strong>

**I'm pretty sure Chariot Racing wasn't revived 'til **_**Sea of Monsters**_**, so that's why it's not here. I added a few categories (Arts & Crafts because Dess is a daughter of Hephaestus, of course they're going to grade her in that, and also Winged Horseback Riding and Canoe Racing because… er… because I wanted to, I guess.)**

**Edit****: So I was looking back at this and I realized that **Honest** was right in her/his review. Dess was very Mary-Sueish in this one-shot. Especially when you consider the fact that this is supposed to be her first summer at Camp, meaning she hasn't had much experience in most of these areas. I lowered a lot of her grades to reflect this lack of experience. Anything involving weapons/fighting is below a C+. She's got A's and B's only in activities that she's been exposed to in the mortal world, and in the case of Arts & Crafts, that's also an area she has a natural talent in due to her parentage.**


End file.
